Insanity
by ScarletCuteTiger
Summary: It was best for him that things were kept normal. But no one thought of how his brother would cope with his insanity. Then they started to escape - one by one...
1. Chapter 1

**This just randomly popped in to my head. Characters are probably intentionally OOC. And I don't own SS.**

* * *

><p>Jacob Teller sighed. It had been a long day and he wasn't looking forward to games night. Not one of the Cola's knows why Owen thought it would be good idea to have a games night. What Jake would prefer right now was a long hot shower and a good nights sleep. It really had been a long day. Not to mention the fact that Alex had been worse than usual...<p>

"But purple dragons are cool!" Alex Teller was pouting like a five year old.

"So's silence, but we don't get any of that do we?"

Alex didn't understand why his brother was being so sarcastic. The biggest purple dragon told him that if he didn't look after her dragonlings she would kill him, why couldn't Jake understand that? Did he really want his brother to be fried?

"But they're so cute!" the younger mimic whined.

"Wow Alex maybe I would know that if I could actually see them" Jacob was getting sick of this – surely it wasn't safe to have Alex among normal people. Apparently their dad hadn't wanted him to go to a mental hospital because 'he's just a little boy' and 'Jake can handle him'. It's not like anyone bothered to get him diagnosed properly, Jake thought angrily, they just declared him insane and said that someone would have to keep a very close eye on him. That someone of course being his older brother.

"I may share your blood and the space you breath in but I do not share your insanity!" he growled at the smaller boy.

"I'm not insane" Alex said as he skipped out of the room singing that annoying song about castles. Damn Spook for introducing Alex to Paramore...

* * *

><p><strong>Should I add to this?<br>Let me know your thoughts.  
>Arrie <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing Insanity Chapter 2. Thanks for the encouraging reviews I've had so far.  
>Can I just say that none of this is based on my (limited) medical knowledge. It's all completely made up. I also have no idea about mental hospitalsinstitutes either. So please let me know if I offend any of you.  
>Okay so on with the story... <strong>

* * *

><p>"Jake where's Alex?" Owen asks raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Probably gone to feed the purple dragons" Jacob mutters darkly. Owen sighs and gives Jake a weird look. Two months after Alex was 'diagnosed' and practically everyone can see that Jake's fed up. It's not that he doesn't love his brother, he just finds it hard to deal with at least five times a day, if it's not the dragons it's Hoppit; if it's not Hoppit it's the men in cloaks and if it's not the men in cloaks it's the dead people. By now Jake has learnt that the dead people are the worst, when Alex sees them he's hysterical for at least three hours. None of the other Cola's know how to deal with him properly, they try but they always seem to get it wrong. Only Jacob can look after his brother properly, and by now that was definitely taking it's toll on him.

"Maybe your dad will reconsider putting Alex in hospital if you tell him how hard you're finding it" Owen suggests softly.

"No. I couldn't do that to Alex. Besides I'm not finding it hard, I'm just tired." Jake always brushes it off when Owen makes the suggestion. And Owen always feels guilty when he realises that Jacob really could never let his brother go into a mental hospital, it's not just the horror stories that everyone hears about them, it's something more.

"Shall we go and look for..."

"I need him" Jake interrupts. Owen sighed again and tried to keep the pity from entering his eyes. He'd already guessed the reason why Jake doesn't want Alex sent away. Most of the teachers and students had.

"He's all I have in this place"

This statement confused Owen. Jacob was well liked by most of the Cola's and seemed to enjoy school and learning new things. Two months ago and that started to change. Now Jake barely spoke to anyone except Alex and kept an eye on him like an over protective mother. The only mother Alex had ever had, Owen reflected bitterly.

Suddenly the door to the common room flew open and Alex raced in looking absolutely terrified.

"They're everywhere Jake. They won't go away!" he screamed and broke down into tears. As Jake moved across the room to wrap his arms around his little brother Owen decided that now was definitely not the best time to tell the boys about their father committing suicide...

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the deal: lots of short chapters, I can't do long chapters. Sorry.<br>****What happens when Owen does tell them?  
>All will be revealed. (Probably in a couple of chapters)<br>Arrie **


End file.
